1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to be used in combination with an automotive vehicle and a frame rack for correcting the frame alignment of damaged vehicles. The apparatus comprises a plurality of carriages adapted for independent movement on a frame rack. Each carriage, being independently movable, is capable of supporting one automotive support point even when the support points are out of alignment, and permits easy movement of the automotive vehicle while bringing its center line in alignment with the center line of the frame rack.
2. Description of the prior art.
Lifting devices with a plurality of support points that are movable in relation to one another are well known in the art. One such device is disclosed by F. Aldinger in U.S. Pat. No. 1,675,015 which discloses a platform having a fixed jack at one end and a remotely raisable jack at the other end. The remote jack is movable horizontally in relation to the first jack. This permits remote positioning of the movable jack after placement of the fixed jack under the vehicle.
A patent to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,781, discloses a pair of lifting apparatuses, each having two arms with slidable plates thereon. The slidable plates on one jack support a vehicle's front end and the slidable plates on the other jack support the rear end of the vehicle. As one jack raises one end, the sliding plates on the other jack move inwardly toward the first jack maintaining support of the vehicle. This permits one end of the vehicle to be lifted while the other end remains vertically stationary.
Other apparatus has been developed to assist in the inspection and repair of motor vehicle bodies that have received crash damage and require straightening. Generally, the straightening devices are attached to rolling platforms or devices similar to automotive lifts. The wheels are placed either on a fixed platform or on a movable platform that supports the wheels on a single axis in a fixed relationship to one another. When the body frame has been damaged, the wheels on a single axis may not be properly aligned with the body and will not fit properly in the wheel supports; thus, it will be difficult to properly load the vehicle upon the apparatus and properly align the center line of the vehicle on the center line of the apparatus.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art, it remains clear that there is a need for an apparatus that will accept the wheels of a damaged vehicle without regard to the misalignment of the axles and the body frame.